Aprendiendo a bailar
by smile.in.love
Summary: Bart's ha organizado un baile. John no quiere ir, pero Sarah lo ha invitado. Él no sabe bailar y Sherlock, sin saber porqué, se ofrece para enseñarle. Nada acaba como empieza, pero aprenderán a bailar. Sí, ambos. Johnlock


**APRENDIENDO A BAILAR**

**Regalo para DarkAme del foro I'm Sherlocked por su cumpleaños.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños :D! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**o.o.o**

En qué momento se le ocurrió al hospital organizar un baile de invierno. ¡En qué momento!

Tú no sabías bailar y, realmente, no estaba en tu lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir, pero Sarah te había pedido que fueses su pareja y no habías podido negarte.

No estabas saliendo con ella, aún, aunque sí que habíais tenido ya alguna cita. ¿Se pueden tener citas con alguien y no mantener una relación? Parece que sí. Al parecer, eso es lo que hacías con Sherlock. Oh, Sherlock. Leyó el mensaje de Sarah, como siempre hacía y, tras deducir en una frase el problema que te acontecía, insistió en enseñarte a bailar.

Bueno, la idea no parecía descabellada. No lo parecía hasta que comenzaron las "clases".

—1, 2, 1, 2; vamos, John, esto tiene que resultarte familiar —cuerpo recto, cabeza arriba..., ¿dónde ves lo familiar?

—Más lento, Sherlock. Yo no soy tan alto como tú —qué poco te gustaba aceptar eso.

—Vamos, John, el baile es mañana. No deberías dejar las cosas para última hora —¡es que tú no querías ir! Suspiraste.

—Sherlock, llevamos toda la mañana. ¿Podemos descansar un rato? —tan cansado tendrías que verte que Sherlock aceptó. Te sentaste sin fuerzas en el suelo y tu compañero te acompañó.

—Sherlock —hay respuestas que no quieren escucharse.

—Estaré bien —porque duelen como dagas en el pecho. —Necesito aire fresco —y así, sin más, salió del apartamento. Le seguiste con la mirada, hasta que cerró la puerta y se hizo el silencio. ¿Qué era esa sensación en tu interior? Querrías volver a ser un niño pequeño, cuando tu mayor preocupación era hacer los deberes y no romper la ventana del vecino con el balón. Donde no estaba Sherlock para complicarte el día..., bueno, no; eso no. Sherlock...

Tal era el conflicto interno que ni el sueño llegaba a visitarte. Necesitabas algo diferente, un viejo amigo olvidado hacía mucho. Fuiste directo al lugar de su recaudo. Eras tú el guardián saltándose sus propias reglas.

Tabaco. Un cigarrillo en tu mano no se veía tan extraño. Lo encendiste nervioso mirando a los lados. Si Sherlock te descubría..., no querías ni pensarlo.

Lo que pasó después no te ha quedado claro. Despertaste en una ambulancia estacionada. A través de la puerta abierta podías ver vuestra casa..., ¿en llamas? Intentaste ir hasta ella, pero algo te agarraba con fuerza.

—Sigue tumbado, John. Está todo bien —Sherlock tenía tu mano entre las suyas y ninguna intención de soltarla.

—Pero Sherlock, tus cosas —te calló con un beso de sabor extraño, a tabaco, a necesidad..., a angustia solventada.

—Está todo bien, lo importante se ha salvado —¡te lo habían cambiado! ¡Habían hecho un robot y te habían dado el cambiazo!

—¿Sabes? Creo que no estaré recuperado para mañana..., ni para pasado... Puede que en una semana —sonreíste medio travieso al pensar en lo dicho. Culpa del humo, sin duda.

—Ya he avisado. No saldrás de la cama por un tiempo. Además —se pasó la lengua por entre los labios— me debes un baile —sonrió orgulloso. Me he tomado la libertad de hacerle unos reajustes de plano, si no te importa, claro —¿reajustes? te temías lo peor.

—Tendré que verlos primero —y sí, sí que los viste. Sherlock cerró las puertas de la ambulancia de modo que nadie pudiese acceder desde fuera. Se inclinó sobre ti, subiendo una pierna y un brazo solamente. La camilla no parecía aguantar mucho peso, así que adaptó su esbelto cuerpo al momento, cada vez más cerca, hasta que llegó a tus labios de nuevo.

—Mi cambio, John, es un largo proceso. Pero tranquilo, te lo enseñaré paso a paso —beso a beso, palmo a palmo...

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal están?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, DarkAme!**


End file.
